poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man, Rarity, Lloyd, and Twilight vs the Green Goblin
Here's how Spider-Man, Rarity, Lloyd, and Twilight vs. the Green Goblin goes in The Rise of Hexxus. we see the Green Goblin flying on his glider removes his mask revealing a sick Mac Grimborn Lloyd Garmadon: gasps Mac? Mac Grimborn? Is that really you? The Green Goblin/Mac Grimborn: Does it look like me, Lloyd? No, Mac Grimborn's dead, thanks to Spider-Man. All that's left is the Green Goblin! Twilight Sparkle: What's gotten into you? The Green Goblin/Mac Grimborn: Richard Parker's spider venom. And look, I'm a new man. Rarity: Your father warned you what could happen! The Green Goblin/Mac Grimborn: I'm dying, Rarity! What else was I supposed to do? Spider-Man: You could've let us do research! The Green Goblin/Mac Grimborn: No! From now on, I take what I want, no matter who I have to kill! evilly Twilight Sparkle: Mac, don't do this. The Green Goblin/Mac Grimborn: That's the old me. Always waiting for Daddy to come and hug me and make it all better. Well, he never did! But it doesn't matter now! Venom promised me Rainbow Dash's head. gasps The Green Goblin/Mac Grimborn: And I will ''have her head after I've finished with you. his mask on he flies off with his glider Spider-Man, Rarity, Lloyd and Twilight follow him Twilight Sparkle: Mac, listen to me. What you did to yourself didn't just affect your body. It's twisted your mind. You have to let us-- The Green Goblin: Wrong! I don't have to let anybody do anything for me. Lloyd Garmadon: Mac, look. I know what it feels like. It feels good. The power, everything. But you'll lose yourself. Let it go. Rarity: Lloyd's right. We'll do what we can to cure you. The Green Goblin: Ha! And turn back into that whiny-wiener-weenie trust fund baby? I don't think so. Spider-Man: Mac, listen, being evil, cruel and greedy doesn't make you important. It just makes you sad. The Green Goblin: I like villainy. It makes me happy. they follow him to the rooftop The Green Goblin: When I'm through with you, I'll return to Venom with Rainbow's head and collect the bounty! Then I'll analyze Spider-Man's corpse and find out why he's stable. Then I'll do it myself: Cure the disease, but keep the power! diabolically fights him with her magic Twilight Sparkle: Mac, your father loved you. Skylor loved you. Ocellus loved you. ''We ''all loved you. the Green Goblin blocks it with his sword The Green Goblin: My father failed me. Skylor failed me. Ocellus failed me. ''You ''all failed me. uses his bombs against him. But he eludes them Rarity: Your father only failed you because he needed to extend his life instead of living it. Don't make the same mistake, Mac. conjures his Elemental Dragon Lloyd Garmadon: This isn't you! The Green Goblin: This is the new me! his own Elemental Dragon Rarity: shocked You have a dragon power. conjures his Elemental Sword to fight the Goblin Lloyd Garmadon: Look at you. It's like you don't even care who gets in the middle of your grudge match. These are people, Mac. People have lives, with families and friends who loved them. Even people like Skylor, Nya, Starlight and Trixie loved you. The Green Goblin: No one ever stood up for me. Why should I care about ''them? Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Mac, but we can't let you hurt anyone else. The Green Goblin: Ha. You say that like you have a choice. Spider-Man: This is crazy! You're not helping anyone looking like this, not even yourself. The Green Goblin: Wrong. I'm analyzing your every move. Your bio-readings. Spider-Man senses his glider heading for them. They duck then the Green Goblin's glider defeats him Rarity, Lloyd and Twilight walk to him uses her magic to remove his mask The Green Goblin/Mac Grimborn: Do it. Kill me, please. I don't deserve to live like this. Twilight Sparkle: Mac, it's not for us to say whether a person deserves to live or die. The Green Goblin/Mac Grimborn: But, Twilight, my father failed me. Rarity: Your father meant the world to us, darling. But he wouldn't have us living one second with revenge in our hearts. Lloyd Garmadon: She's right. It's like a poison. It can take you over. Before you know it, turn us into something ugly. Spider-Man: Don't worry. I'll get Skylor and Rainbow Dash. They'll want to see him. nods her head goes get Skylor and Rainbow Rarity: Don't worry, darling. Skylor and Rainbow Dash are on their way. The Green Goblin/Mac Grimborn: Skylor...Rainbow Dash... and Rarity comfort Mac Kylo Ren senses the Green Goblin's defeat